


[podfic] t.b.c.

by reena_jenkins



Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [31]
Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Claire finally understands how the world worlds.
Relationships: John Bender/Claire Standish
Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674211
Kudos: 8





	[podfic] t.b.c.

****

****Title:** [t.b.c.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10219)   
**

****Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/lalejandra/profile)[lalejandra](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/lalejandra/)   
**

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

**Rating:** PG-13

**Fandom:** The Breakfast Club

**Pairing:** Claire Standish/John Bender

**Length:** 00:04:47

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/32%20\(TBC\)%20_t.b.c._.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (04:01:10, 466.5 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))

**Author's Note:**

> The original text for this story is no longer available online.


End file.
